


Link’s had enough

by Blackbird_C



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Final Boss Fight, Fun, Link saves Princess Zelda, One Shot, This is my Link head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_C/pseuds/Blackbird_C
Summary: I think everyone adores the “Link never talks gag” but what if after a tiring battle, our beloved mute hero finally had something to say?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Link’s had enough

**Author's Note:**

> I love these games and sometimes I fantasize about how great it would be if they had Link say something completely out of character, and then never talk again. Am I weird?

"Argh!" Link grunted. He flung himself straight into a brick column to avoid being squashed by the falling debris. He parried. Dodged. Parried. Dodged. Then he lurched forward at the opening he had been waiting for as Ganon's weak-point momentarily made itself visible. The spot on his back was protruding out of his body like a squid suctioned to its prey.

"GAH!" Ganon bellowed so loudly the sound bounced off every surface that was still intact.

Link slashed and stabbed as many times as he could before the villain managed to recover. He stumbled forward and growled. Link narrowly stayed clear of Ganon's attack, ducking under the swing that was meant for his neck. Link kept dodging for his life. He rolled behind a giant boulder that used to be the ceiling, gritting his teeth as Ganon swiftly blew the boulder to bits with the swing of his massive sword. Link threw himself out of the villain's path. He huffed with annoyance.

He had already delivered some nasty blows, and after his third strike it had looked like the battle was over when Ganon merely morphed into an even uglier form. Link hadn't thought that an even more disgusting creature could exist, but here it was, trying to skewer him with an over-glorified toothpick.

The journey had been exhausting enough, puzzle after puzzle and monster after monster. As far as Link was concerned, the real monster was whoever thought a twelve year old was right for this job. He cursed whoever it was, and they must not have taken it too well because just then Ganon landed a hit with the hilt of his sword, tossing Link aside like a ragdoll.

“Ughh,” he groaned. Ganon menacingly approached him again, ready to end his short twelve years of life as he raised his sword over his head.

The sword came down with clash as it met a pot instead of Link's head. Well, he had to give himself credit for making it this far. Perhaps who ever was in charge wasn't a complete maniac. He caught his reflection in the silver of his shield and marveled at how his little green hat had stayed glued to his heard through this entire ordeal.

He stood up quick, sword and shield ready for whatever came at him next. He let out a series of grunts and gasps as he struggled to escape Ganon's attacks. He slid through the villains legs.

“DIE!” It was the one word Ganon seemed to know. Link very much declined the offer. 

He got up quick, taking advantage of Ganon having to turn around to face him. Again, he parried but this time he went in to use his shield to push Ganon back. Ganon lost his footing and Link new this was his chance. Link slashed at him, then moved to the side to avoid his clumsy hit while also landing in the perfect position of Gabon’s weak point. The flesh looked pink and purple, and not pretty at all. Link stabbed it with a grunt.

“GAAAHHUUURGGG,” Link watched as Ganon’s ugly form finally disintegrated away. Just then, Princess Zelda appeared, finally released from Ganon’s prison.

“You saved me!” Zelda ran to Link and took his hand. “Thank you, brave one!”

Link nodded. His job was done. He could go home now.

But Zelda continued. “Now you are the great protector of Hyrule! You will forever be at my side, battle whatever evil comes our way.”

Forever did not sit well with him.

“What the fuck did you just say?”

“Oh my!” The princess gasped, her eyes holding a mixture of surprise and affection. “His first words!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you made it this far, kudos and comments are appreciated! I hope you enjoyed:) 
> 
> If you want to reach me/ scream about Zelda, you can find me on tumblr @ohpls !


End file.
